KHNL
KHNL ("KHNL - Your Source for Breaking News") is the licensed broadcast affiliate of the NBC in Hawaii. Based in Honolulu, KHNL first broadcast from Ch. 13 on July 4, 1962 under the call letters KTRG from a transmitter atop the Hawaiian Village Hotel in Waikiki. The station is currently owned by Raycom Media & has satellite feeds on all the major Hawaiian Islands to rebroadcast programs outside of metropolitan Honolulu. It's main transmitter is located in Honolulu. KHNL is also seen on cable ch. 8 on Oceanic Cable, which is why they refer to themselves on-air as "KHNL NBC 8" instead of their regular over-the-air channel position. In addition, KHNL is the sister station of local MyNetworkTV affiliate KFVE. History Early years (1962–1984) Unaffiliated with a national network, KTRG broadcast English language & Japanese language programming. It had a local start-up news program called Nightly News. Under new ownership in 1967, KTRG became KIKU & offered Japanese language programming from 5-10 PM followed by English language programming from 1-5 & 10-11 PM. The English language shows included old movies, westerns & cartoons. By the late 1970's the station ran English programming from 7 AM until 7 PM & Japanese programming 7-10 PM & back to English Language Programming after 10 PM until sign off. By 1981 the station became a full time English speaking general entertainment station running a blend of cartoons, sitcoms, westerns & movies. Japanese programming moved to various UHF stations. KHNL (1984–present) In 1984, the call letters were changed again from KIKU to KHNL & branded itself as the "News Alternative" and "Free Movie Channel." The station also began airing University of Hawaii @ Manoa athletics. FOX Network In 1986, the year the station was acquired by the KING Broadcasting Company of Seattle, KHNL contracted programming from the new FOX Network to begin airing in 1987: The Joan Rivers Show, The Tracey Ullman Show & Married with Children. It wasn't until 1993, the year after KING Broadcasting was sold to the Providence Journal Company, that KHNL adopted the brand name FOX 13. Also that year, KHNL entered into a LMA with KFVE & the latter station merged it's operations into KHNL's facility. The following year however, KHON announced it was dropping it affiliation with NBC to become the new local FOX affiliate (it's new owner was partly funded by FOX, forcing the change). On January 1 1996, KHNL switched it's affiliation to NBC, while FOX moved to KHON. NBC Network With the new affiliation, KHNL began construction of the first fully digital newsroom in the world in 1995. It was the last of the major network TV stations in Hawaii to debut a news telecast. It also became the first news station to utilize fiber optic technology to broadcast live feeds from neighbor islands. Former KITV anchors Dan Cooke & sports anchor Robert Kekaula moved to KHNL during that time to start up the very first newscast. That same year, KHNL developed a new brand name, KHNL Hawaii News 8. With all the changes, KHNL successfully mounted a challenge to the top ratings that rival KHON had held for decades. On January 1 1996, KHNL officially became Hawaii's new NBC affiliate, dubbed NBC Hawaii News 8. During 1996, the station won the first Emmy Award for a local news broadcast. The following year, when the Providence Journal Company merged with Belo Corporation, the station struck a deal with the Honolulu Star-Bulletin newspaper to share polling services. In 1999, Belo sold KHNL and it's LMA with KFVE to current owner Raycom Media. (Raycom would acquire KFVE outright 2 months after the company completed it's purchase of KHNL, creating 1 of the very first official co-owned commercially-licensed duopolies in the country.) In the years ahead, anchors & reporters have come & gone. In 2003, KHNL got national exposure for having Conan O'Brien's Triumph the Insult Comic Dog do the weather report @ the station. Triumph was actually invited to the station after chatting with people auditioning for American Idol in Hawaii. In September of 2004, the station became known as KHNL NBC 8. Ever since it's first newscast in 1995, KHNL currently claims itself Hawaii's Live, Local, Late Breaking news station. Programming KHNL clears all NBC programming. The station rarely (if ever) pre-empts NBC shows due to NBC's tendency of not being pleased with stations that pre-empt network programs. Outside of network hours, KHNL airs syndicated programming such as The Tyra Banks Show & Entertainment Tonight. Compared to the other major network affiliates in Hawaii (KHON, KFVE, KGMB & KITV), KHNL airs no sitcom or drama reruns. This can be attributed mainly to NBC's extensive overnight lineup, which leaves very little (if any) room for NBC affiliates to air syndicated programming during the late night hours. KHNL News 8 Anchors & Reporters KHNL News 8 Anchors * Kristine Uyeno - weekdays from 5-7 & @ 11 AM * Mari-Ela David - weekdays @ 5 PM * Howard Dashefsky - weekdays @ 6 & 10 PM * Stephanie Lum - weekdays @ 6 & 10 PM on KHNL, @ 6:30 & 9 PM on KFVE * Diane Ako - weekends @ 5 (Sun)/6 (Sat) & 10 PM (Sat/Sun) on KHNL, @ 9 PM (Sat/Sun) on KFVE * Paul Drewes - weekends @ 5 (Sun)/6 (Sat) & 10 PM (Sat/Sun) on KHNL, @ 9 PM (Sat/Sun) on KFVE Live, Local, Late Breaking Weather * Sharie Shima - Chief Meteorologist - weekdays @ 5, 6 & 10 PM on KHNL, @ 6:30 & 9 PM on KFVE * Paul Drewes - Meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval) - weekends @ 5 (Sun)/6 (Sat) & 10 PM (Sat/Sun) on KHNL, @ 9 PM (Sat/Sun) on KFVE * Tracy Gladden - weekdays from 5-7 AM & @ 11 AM LIve, Local, Late Breaking Sports * Jason Tang - Sports Director - weekdays @ 6 & 10 PM on KHNL, @ 6:30 & 9 PM on KFVE * Brian Ojima - weekends 5 (Sun)/6 (Sat) & 10 PM (Sat/Sun) on KHNL, @ 9 PM (Sat/Sun) on KFVE, Sports Reporter/Videojournalist KHNL News 8 Reporters * Diane Ako - Anchor/Reporter * Zahid Arab * Cindy Cha - Web Producer/Reporter * Mari-Ela David - Anchor/Reporter * Paul Drewes - Anchor/Reporter * Tracy Gladden - Weathercaster/Reporter * Leland Kim * Roger Mari * Duane Shimogawa * Minna Sugimoto KHNL News 8 Past Personalities * Dan Cooke (Weeknight Anchor; Weather Anchor; helped launch first KHNL newscast) * Robert Kekaula (Weeknight Sports Anchor; helped launch first KHNL newscast) - Currently @ KITV-TV * Jodi Leong (Weeknight Anchor) - Currently @ KITV-TV * Heidi Umbhau (Weeknight Anchor; Healthcast Reporter) * Walter Makaula (5 PM Anchor; KFVE News @ 9 Anchor; Reporter) - Currently @ KSWB-TV in San Diego * Barbara Wallace (5 PM Anchor; KFVE News @ 9 Anchor; Morning Anchor; Reporter) * Marvin Buenconsejo (Morning Anchor & Reporter; Senior General Assignment Reporter) * Lee Cataluna (Morning Anchor; Weeknight Anchor; Reporter) - Currently @ The Honolulu Advertiser * Lyle Galdeira (Morning Anchor; Fill-In Anchor; Reporter; Cheap Eats; Does it Work?; Lucky You Live Hawaii) * Angela Keen (Morning Anchor; Morning Weathercaster; Healthcast Reporter) * Erin Brown (Weather Anchor) * Guy Hagi (Morning Weather Anchor) - Currently @ KGMB-TV * Maria Quiban (Weather Anchor) - Currently @ KCOP-TV in Los Angeles * Vince Gerasole (Weekend Anchor; Reporter) - Currently @ WBBM-TV in Chicago * Russell Yamanoha (Sports Director & Anchor) - Currently Co-Host of The Rob & Russ Show with Rob DeMello on AM-1500 Sporting News Radio Hawaii * Reid Shimizu (Weekend Sports Anchor; Sports Reporter) - Currently @ KHON-TV * Rod Antone (Reporter) * Brooks Baehr (Reporter) - Currently @ KGMB-TV * Sharon Chen (Reporter) - Currently @ XETV in San Diego * Danielle De Longe (Reporter) * Dave Erickson (Reporter) - Currently @ KXLY-TV in Spokane * Stephen Florino (Reporter; Weekend Sports Anchor; Sports Reporter) * Beth Hillyer (Reporter) * Linda Hosek (Reporter) - Currently @ Honolulu Star-Bulletin * Lisa Kubota (Reporter) - Currently @ KGMB-TV * Patti Lee (Reporter) * Julie Ogata (Reporter) * Darren Pai (Chief Political Reporter) * Cindy Paliracio (Reporter; Healthcast Reporter) * Audrey Port (Reporter) * Joann Shin (Reporter; Fill-In Weather Anchor) * Su Shin (Reporter) * Glenn Wakai (Reporter) * Nancy Weiner (Reporter) Satellite stations These stations, in addition to translator K65BV in Lihue, rebroadcast KHNL's signal throughout Hawaii: Notes: *1. KHBC-TV used the callsign KOHA-TV from its 1983 sign-on until 1986. External links *KHNL NBC 8 *KHNL-TV History *Raycom Media